Two Moments
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Remus and Tonks take it upon themselves to get Hermione and Sirius together. Will their plans work? Of course! Well, sort of. But read it anyway. Go on! It's a challenge!fic. Usual disclaimers apply.


"Two Moments"

If there was one thing to be said about Remus Lupin, it's that he was observant.

He wasn't surprised that Sirius would fall for Hermione. The tension between them had turned from annoyance to something quite different. They reminded him of James and Lily; the prankster and the bookworm. She berated him for being immature, and he told her to loosen up. She blamed him for Harry's impetuousness, and he told her that she was mothering him.

Everyone thought that after the war things would be different, that no one would fight anymore. No disturbance of the peace.

That hadn't lasted long.

"Of course they're in love," Tonks said. They were curled up in bed at home, talking about it. "Did it really take you this long to notice?"

"No. I just," he sighed, and looked at his hands, "wanted to make sure. And now you've confirmed it."

"I'm an Auror," she said, leaning back in bed, smirking. "I'm trained to be observant."

"Hmm." He gazed down at her, and smiled. "What do we do about it?"

"Help them along a bit."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "They may not like it."

"Oh, they will," she said, and she tackled him. "They'll be thanking us on their wedding day."

"And on their wedding night," he added, grinning.

* * *

A week later was Christmas Day. Mistletoe hung over doorways, so Tonks and Remus went everywhere together at Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were living with Sirius, since the Golden Trio found it hard to split up after Voldemort's defeat.

They were still together now, squeezed onto the living room couch, and laughing at some Muggle joke Arthur had told them. Remus was out in the hallway, talking to Sirius, and listening for his nymph's signal.

Tonks was on the floor in front of Hermione, having her pink hair braided.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "I left something upstairs. I don't know how I forgot it."

Because I Confunded you to forget it, Tonks thought, moving out of the way. She coughed loudly.

"Go and join the festivities, and stop brooding," Remus said, and he pushed Sirius forward. He collided into Hermione in the doorway.

"Sorry," she muttered, going to move past.

"Mistletoe!" Fred shouted. George took up the chant, followed by everyone else. Hermione was bright red, looking anywhere but at Sirius.

"Let's just get it over with, kid," he said. She scowled up at him, but that scowl was soon wiped off her face.

For a first kiss, it wasn't very memorable. Not unless you counted all the people cheering and whistling as Sirius pressed his lips to Hermione's for three, chaste seconds. He pulled back, expression blank, and walked into the living room to 'join the festivities'. Hermione pushed past Remus, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"That didn't go as expected," Tonks said.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Remus asked his wife. "Those two are more trouble than they're worth. Let's just leave it."

"No."

"But maybe they'll get together in their own time?"

"Remus," she said, rolling over, "Sirius isn't getting any younger, and neither is Hermione."

"Oi! He's my age. And Hermione's barely twenty."

"If they're left to go at their own pace, Teddy'll be retired before they make a move."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. There was no arguing the point. The kiss hadn't exactly been fiery. In fact, it was the dullest he had ever seen, and that included the kisses 'Aunt Muriel' Prewett gave her grand-nieces and -nephews.

"I see your point," he said. "So what do we do?"

"Lock them in a cupboard together?"

"Too clichéd."

"But it could work."

"…True."

* * *

When Remus got to number twelve, it happened to be a day when Harry was out with Ginny, and Ron was out with Luna. However, this also meant that Hermione and Sirius were indulging in another screaming match.

He followed their voices to the library, wincing at their angry tones.

"…if you'd just stop bringing bimbos to the house, I wouldn't have to worry about who's been using the couch, and _what's_ been on the couch!"

"Just because _you_ have no social life doesn't mean you can comment on mine, little girl!"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a _woman_, and I don't want to walk into the library after breakfast to find you sprawled out on the couch _naked_!"

Remus poked his head around the door, but they didn't notice him. Just in case, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

"I was having a nightmare, and came down here so I wouldn't wake anybody. That's just how I sleep: in the buff. And did you see any birds when you barged in here and woke me up?"

"You're too damn lazy to get dressed after she leaves, aren't you?"

"Believe me, _princess_," Sirius said, stepping closer to her, "if I'd been with someone down here, you would've heard it. All night."

"Ugh, you disgusting man. That does it. _This_ is the last straw." Remus could see her hands shaking. "I'm leaving. I'm… I'm moving out."

She started to walk to the door. Remus saw the colour drain from his friend's face.

"Don't," Sirius whispered. Hermione halted. "Don't leave. Please don't leave. I'm sorry, `Mione."

"It's _Her_mione," she said, her voice cold. Remus, however, could see the tears clumping her eyelashes, could see the trembling of her bottom lip. She froze up as Sirius walked to her. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off, and glared at him.

"Leave me alone," she said. "I've outstayed my welcome. It's high time I left, don't you think?"

"Not on your bloody life," he growled, and he pulled her into his arms. "Damn it, Hermione, there's no way in hell you're leaving. While I love you, I'm not letting you go. In other words," he tightened his arms, "you're never leaving Grimmauld Place."

That said, he pulled her into a far more memorable kiss, and dragged her back to the couch, dressing gown starting to fall open.

Now Remus was blushing. He hurried as quietly as he could to the front door, and left.

* * *

"So they didn't need a cupboard after all," he said. Tonks doubled up in laughter.

"Poor Remus," she said. His arms were crossed, and he was frowning. "They ruined your innocent eyes, didn't they?"

"And ears. I mean, they didn't even have the decency to close the library door, let alone keep the volume down. I could hear them from outside. Good thing Ron got rid of that bloody painting, or she would have woken up with the noise."

"Good thing he found that book at the Ministry."

"Yeah." Remus sniffed, and looked away. "I guess you were wrong about leaving them to their own devices. They managed just fine without us."

"I still think that it was that kiss which broke the ice," Tonks said, snuggling up to him. They watched Teddy playing on the living room floor from their place on the couch.

"And now we can concentrate on something _else_," Remus said. He glanced at the clock on top of the fireplace, and smirked. "Teddy? Time for bed. And then," he whispered to his wife, "you and I will try for that second baby you want."

"Actually," she said, looking down and blushing, "we don't need to try anymore." She smiled up at him secretively, and he gaped.

"Then," he said, "I suppose we'll have to celebrate, won't we?" He winked. "Meet you upstairs?"

As he carried Teddy to his bedroom, Tonks prayed that their son wouldn't want a bedtime story. Not tonight.

_

* * *

_

Two months later…

"Hi, Sirius," Remus said. His friend stopped on his way out of the jeweller's.

"Oh. Uh, hi, Moony."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Look," he said, avoiding eye contact, "I have to go now." His hand was deep in his right pocket. From the size of the fist, Remus could tell it was holding something tightly.

"I'm here to buy Tonks a present," Remus said, being deliberately casual. Sirius still wasn't looking at him. "You know, with the new baby coming. Only six months to go."

"Yeah." Sirius studied his shoes. "Um, Remus, could you not tell…"

"My lips are sealed," Remus said softly. Sirius looked up. "Padfoot, you know I can keep secrets without even being asked."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Just… treat Hermione well, all right?"

"I'd never treat her anything less."

"Good. Or I'll give you the same talk you gave me when I started dating Tonks."

"Deal," Sirius said, grinning. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, mate," Remus said.

Sirius nodded, and shuffled off, still smiling like an idiot. Remus shook his head in amusement, chuckling, and entered the store.

That made two things he wouldn't be telling Tonks.

* * *

**This story is for the Lupin Challenge. The two prompts I had were:**

"**For a first kiss, it isn't very memorable", and**

"**Remus keeps a lot of secrets without being asked".**

**The title refers to the two prompts. Or the two kisses Hermione and Sirius share. Or even the two relationships, I guess. You can interpret it yourselves, if you like!**

**Please review!**


End file.
